total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Beauregarde
Violet Beauregarde is a fictional character in Roald Dahl's 1964 children's novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Violet Beauregarde, 'a girl who chews gum all day', is one of the Golden Ticket winners, from Miles City, Montana in the 1971 film and from Atlanta, Georgia in the 2005 film. Violet is the third child to find a Golden Ticket and the second to be ejected from the tour. Violet chews gum obsessively and boasts that she has been chewing the same piece for three months solid. In the 2005 film, she is also aggressively competitive and has won trophies for a variety of sports and activities, including gum-chewing, the producers having expanded on her character to make her flaw more than the simple habit of chewing gum to make her an example of 'girl power' taken to the extreme. When Wonka shows the group around the Inventing Room, he stops to display a new type of gum he is working on that doubles as a filling three-course meal. Violet is intrigued and, despite Wonka's protests, snatches and chews the gum. She is delighted by its effects but, when she gets to the dessert - blueberry pie - her skin's pigment changes to blue. In the 2005 version and the novel (with the exception of some differences), Violet's clothes darken, stretch and become glued to her body due to the juice making her skin very sticky. Violet then swells and grows into a circular shape, with her limbs and head pulled into her body. Within a minute of chewing the gum, Violet becomes a super-heavy human blueberry, weighing over 1 ton. Veruca then jokes that Mrs. Beauregarde could enter Violet into a county fair. This causes Willy Wonka to have the Oompa-Loompas roll her down to the Juicing Room to have the juice squeezed out of her. She is later seen emerging from the factory more flexible but with her skin still colored blue. In the 1971 film, although she still turns blue and swells into a blueberry, she does not grow to be as large (only gaining a few centimeters of height and nowhere near the same girth as the 2005 film) but everyone is still surprised. Even Veruca, Violet's supposed enemy, looks on in fear. She wears a red buckled belt which breaks off of her waist to emphasize the swelling stage. While her father argues with Willy Wonka over her early stages of her endgame, saying he will "break (Willy Wonka) for this," Violet continues to yell for help. By the time she has inflated to full size, she is now in an oval-shaped form, her head, hands and feet sticking out. During The Oompa-Loompas' musical number, they roll her around for a while before finally rolling her off to the juicing room, followed by another Oompa-Loompa dragging Violet's father along, with his parting line of "I've got a blueberry for a daughter." Violet's fate is unknown in this film, as we do not see her leaving the factory or anywhere else later on in the film. In the book, both of Violet's parents go to the factory with her. In the 1971 film, she is accompanied by her father, a fast-talking used car salesman. In the 2005 film, she is the only child to come from a single parent family, living with her mother. It is implied that Mrs. Beauregarde is primarily responsible for Violet's competitive nature. In the 1971 film, Wonka states that if the blueberry juice is not 'squeezed' out of her immediately, Violet will explode. While this is not explicitly stated in the 2005 film, it is implied due to her enormous swelling. Category:Female Characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Characters Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) Characters